Csillagszóró
by KarenBrighton
Summary: SLASH! Snarry. Az első karácsony a háború után, amit Harry változatosság kedvéért a kastélyban tölt. Ez alkalommal azonban váratlan fordulatot vesznek a dolgok, pedig Harry nem túl nagy lelkesdéssel indul az össznépi vacsorára
1. Chapter 1

Karácsony...

Sosem szerettem igazán ezt az ünnepet.

Arról szól, amim nekem nincs és sosem volt. Család, otthon, barátok, szeretet, összetartozás, az egyáltalán valahova tartozás érzése.

És sosem tartoztam sehova. Legalábbis egy éves korom óta nem, Dursleyékhez pedig semmiképp sem.

Amikor ide kerültem a Roxfortba, egy kis ideig azt hittem, hogy ez megváltozik, hiszen találtam barátokat, Ront és Hermionét, akik szerettek, és akiket szerettem. És azért voltak mások is az iskolai házamban, meg a kviddics csapatban, de ezek már nem voltak igazi barátságok, nem olyanok, akikre minden körülmények között számíthattam.

A Weasley család úgy tűnt befogad maguk közé, de valahogy mégsem éreztem őket a családomnak. Pedig tudom, hogy szeretnek, hogy sokat gondoskodtak rólam, de hát ők akkor sem az igazi családom. Ron és Hermione pedig már egymáshoz tartoznak, semmi szükségük rá, hogy körülöttük lebzseljek.

A keresztapám, akit még szerettem ezen a világon, halott. Sok idő kellet, hogy ezt képes legyek megbocsátani magamnak és másoknak is.

Lupin itt van ugyan mellettem, de szegénynek éppen elég a saját baja, nem kell, hogy még az enyémekkel is tetézzem.

Mindezek a gondolatok egy másodperc alatt villannak át a fejemen, ahogy készülök belépni a nagyterembe. Az elmúlt hét év szinte minden karácsonyát itt töltöttem, de ez valahogy mégis más lesz. Más lesz, mert véget ért a háború, és az emberek fellélegezhetnek, végre szabadon örülhetnek az életnek.

Mindenkinek más lesz ez az idei ünnep, mindenkinek, csak nekem nem.

Nekem ugyan mi a fenétől lenne más? Körülöttem nem változott semmi. Csupán az idióta teljesítménykényszert és az elvárásokat váltotta fel valamiféle üresség érzése. De ettől még a magány ugyanaz maradt körülöttem.

Mindegy.

Sóhajtok egyet, és belépek, úgysem tehetek semmit.

És ha nem jönnék el, akkor már megint hallgathatnám mindannyiuk aggódási rohamát, hogy mi a bajom, és miért kerülöm az embereket, hogy mi bánt?

Mindig ezzel jönnek.

Miért nem értik meg, hogy hiába vesznek körül, hiába a rajongás, meg a hála, nekem nem ez kell. Ettől nekem nem lesz se jobb, se könnyebb, sőt, csak rosszabb lesz.

Mert ez is egyfajta teher, amit nehezen tudok elviselni. Megérthetnék, hogy inkább valamiféle háborítatlan békére vágyom, mint a dicsfényre, meg az eltúlzott aggódásukra.

Amikor belépek, körülnézek.

Nem sokan maradtunk itt idén karácsonyra, hisz most már mindenki biztonságosan utazhat bárhova.

Diák csak egyedül vagyok, de már én sem érzem magam annyira diáknak.

Nem, nem azért, mert hősnek érzem magam, inkább egy koravén, megkeseredett férfinak tartom magam, a magam tizennyolc évével a hátam mögött.

De lássuk csak, ki van még itt... McGalagony igazgatónő természetesen, Madam Hooch, Remus, Bimba professzor, Trelawney, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sinistra és persze Piton.

Hát így végignézve rajtuk, nem lesz egy szívderítő karácsony. Előre feláll a szőr a hátamon, ha belegondolok, hogy mind megpróbálnak majd jópofizni, hogy felvidítsanak.

Kivéve persze Pitont. Az ő arcára az van írva, hogy hozzám hasonlóan a háta közepére nem kívánja az egészet. Most az egyszer megértem őt. Még azt is, hogy miért választja a pince hűvös magányát.

De mindez megint csak egy pillanat volt.

A következőben elindulok az asztal fele, ahol már látom, hogy néhányan felöltötték a csak nekem szóló mosolyukat.

Na ettől is a hideg futkos a hátamon, ennek ellenére alkalmazkodok hozzájuk, egy műmosolyt erőltetve a képemre. Ha ez kell nekik, ám legyen. Leülök. McGalagony mond pár szót, de szerencsére mellőzi a Dumbledore-tól megszokott terjengős és meglehetősen idióta megnyilvánulásokat, így hamarosan hozzáláthatunk a vacsorához. A manók most is, mint mindig, kitettek magukért. Isteni a vacsora, és inkább az étellel foglalkozom, mint hogy bele kelljen folynom a beszélgetésbe.

Mindenféle általános dologról fecsegnek, és megpróbálják gondosan elkerülni a kínos témákat, de mint mindig, most sem sikerül nekik túl sokáig. Egy fél óra, és már a háború a téma, kitárgyalják a hőstetteimet. Elengedem a fülem mellett.

Egy pillanatra a tekintetem találkozik Pitonéval. Hasonló érzéseket vélek kiolvasni a máskor mindig olvashatatlan szeméből, mint amik engem kínoznak. Inkább lassan elgondolkodva felállok, és odasétálok a szépen feldíszített karácsonyfához. Az egyik oldalán ég egy megbűvölt csillagszóró. Ugyanolyan formára és nagyságra, mint amit a muglik használnak, de ez már azóta ég, hogy beléptem a terembe, és tudom, hogy egész este ilyen gyönyörűen fog szikrázni, míg csak itt vagyunk.

Szinte elbújok a fa ágai mögé, ahogy a falnak támaszkodva csak nézem a szerteszóródó szikrákat. Elmerülök a fényükben, de most kivételesen nem a múltban járok. Még csak nem is gondolkodom. Egyszerűen csak bámulom ezt az apró csodát, és hagyom, hogy teljesen kitöltse az elmém.

Egy pillanatra átfut rajtam a gondolat, hogy Piton büszke lenne rám ezért, de aztán ez a gondolat is tovatűnik. Hisz milyen szép is ez… minden apró kis szikra, mint egy-egy ragyogó üstökös, fénycsóvát von maga után, majd egy minden eddiginél fényesebb villanással kialszik.

Ezt csináltam én is, azt hiszem.

Mióta bekerültem a varázsvilágba, folyamatosan villogtam, majd egy utolsó hatalmas villanással úgy tűnik elpusztítottam saját magam is.

És most itt állok a karácsonyfa alatt, és igazából még annyi értelmét sem látom a világnak, mint régen. Pedig nem mondhatnám, hogy akkor sokat láttam. Egyszer csak mozgolódást érzek a hátam mögött. Nem is annyira látom, mint inkább érzem, hogy valaki megáll mögöttem.

- Jól van, Harry? – hallom McGalagony hangját.

- Igen, igazgatónő, jól vagyok – próbálom megnyugtatni. – Csak egy kicsit elgondolkodtam.

- Elmondja?

Magamban elmosolyodom, hogy vajon mit gondolna, ha megosztanám vele az előbbi gondolataimat, de aztán gyorsan leteszek róla. Valószínűleg azonnal Madame Pomfreynál kötnék ki.

– Semmi különös, igazgatónő, csak szép ez a karácsonyfa. Olyan hangulatos.

- Örülök, hogy tetszik, Harry. Flitwick professzor ezúttal is kitett magáért. De ugye tudja, hogy ha bármi bántja, nekem elmondhatja?

- Igen, tudom.

- Akkor rendben – mondja végül, majd megsimogatja a karom, és otthagy.

Ő már csak ilyen, aggódik, mindig felajánlja a segítségét, de igazából nem érdekli, hogy elfogadom-e. Ő megtette, amit módjában áll tenni, ezzel megnyugtatta a lelkiismeretét. Igazából egy szemernyivel sem jobb ő, mint Dumbledore, csak esetleg nem olyan szigorú, vagy legalábbis nem úgy adja elő. De hát nem haragudhatok rá, hisz nagy felelősség van a vállán, és megértem, hogy nincs ideje meg energiája az én lelki problémáimmal foglalkozni.

Mikor az igazgatónő végül elhagyja a nagytermet, a hangulat érezhetően oldódik valamennyit, de még így is kritikán aluli.

A következő, aki a közelembe merészkedik, Madame Hooch. Kedvelem őt. A kifürkészhetetlen félmosolya mögött hihetetlen elegancia és tartás van, és éles sárga szemében, amitől sokan úgy tartanak, sokszor látom megvillanni a segíteni akarás és megértés szikráit. De valamiért nem tud segíteni, vagy legalábbis nem annyit, amennyit szeretne. Szoktam látni, hogy ez őt magát is bántja. Szeretném elmondani neki, hogy én hálás vagyok ezekért a próbálkozásaiért, és hogy ez jóval több, mint amit a legtöbben tesznek, de tudom, hogy nincs szükség rá. Tudja, hogy ezt gondolom. Megáll mögöttem.

- Harry, szeretnék boldog karácsonyt kívánni.

Csak a fejemet fordítom felé. A mosolyom kivételesen őszinte. – Köszönöm, tanárnő, önnek is.

A vállamra teszi a kezét, tudom, hogy érzi a szomorúságomat, a magányomat, és ezt a következő mondatával be is bizonyítja.

– Nem kellene egyedül lenned. Karácsonykor főleg nem, de máskor sem. Tekintetem visszatér a csillagszóróra.

– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű tanárnő.

- Tudom – feleli halkan. – De ne feledd… a gátak benned vannak. Csak és kizárólag benned. Ha itt lesz az ideje… ez jusson eszedbe.

Elmosolyodok. Most is segíteni próbál, mint mindig. Ezúttal felé fordulok.

– Köszönöm, tanárnő. És… köszönök mindent.

- Ugyan, Harry! – mondja, és megsimogatja a karom, de ez az érintés inkább baráti, és nem olyan távolságtartó, mint McGalagonyé. – Vedd úgy, hogy karácsonyi ajándék.

Még egyszer rám mosolyog, majd visszasétál az asztalhoz, és letelepszik Bimba mellé. Sok pletykát hallottam már a diákok közt keringeni arról, hogy ők ketten együtt vannak, de csak mosolygok rajta. Nem tartom ugyan kizártnak, hogy a tanárnő a saját neméhez vonzódik, de azt valahogy érzem, hogy Bimbával csak barátság van köztük. És el sem tudnám képzelni őket együtt, annyira két különböző személyiség.

Már szinte várom, hogy ki lesz a következő, aki jön.

Némelyiküknek olyan ez, mint valami kötelezettség, leróni a hálájukat a nagy hősnek, a világ megmentőjének. Pffff… mondjam, hogy hányingerem van tőlük?

Nem tudom, Madame Hoochon kívül van-e még valaki, akit őszintén érdekel az én karácsonyom. Talán Remus, de ő még kedvesen beszélget a két nővel. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy Hagrid felemelkedik a helyéről. Úgy tűnik, ő lesz a következő, aki odajön hozzám.

- Khm… Harry…. Én csak… - na igen, sosem volt a szavak embere. Nagyon nem, de tovább dadog. – Szóval én csak… azt akarom mondani, hogy… hogy köszönöm. – és ezzel zokogásban tör ki, mint az összes előző száz alkalommal, mikor megköszönte. És csak sír, mint egy ötéves gyerek. Közben magához ölel, és érzem, ahogy megrepednek a bordáim.

- Hagrid, már vagy ötvenszer megköszönted – próbálom mondani, de még levegőhöz is alig jutok.

- Ezt nem lehet elégszer – szipogja. Merlinre… lassan tényleg összeroppanok.

- És már vagy ötvenszer elmondtam azt is, hogy nem azért tettem, hogy bárki megköszönje.

- Tudom – mondja most bosszúsan, mintha magára haragudna, hogy nem tudott uralkodni az érzésein. – Boldog karácsonyt, Harry! – mondja, gyorsan elfordul, és otthagy, nehogy megint sírva fakadjon. Nagy dérrel-dúrral kimegy az ajtón. Szegény Hagrid, arany szíve van, az egyszer biztos, de tényleg csak annyi esze, mint egy gyereknek.

Tudom, hogy sokat köszönhetek neki. Hogy ő hozott el akkor a szüleim házából… Hogy ő hozott el a Roxfortba, mikor tizenegy éves lettem… és még egy csomó mindent. De az ilyen heves érzelemnyilvánításaival két dolgot tudott elérni. Az egyik, hogy roppant kínosan éreztem magam, mert nem tudtam mit kezdeni velük, a másik pedig, hogy bosszús lettem, mert nekem is éppen vigasztalásra lett volna szükségem, és ehelyett egy ilyen nagydarab mamlaszt kellett vigasztalnom.

A szemem sarkából körülnézek. Látom, hogy Flitwick és Sinistra szó nélkül leléptek. Tőlük nem is vártam mást. Sosem vettek tudomást rólam. Tulajdonképpen még ez is jobb volt, mintha hálaimát rebegnének felém, mint az emberek nagy része.

Aztán láttam, hogy Madame Hooch elköszön Bimbától, az itt maradóknak még egyszer boldog ünnepet kíván, és ő is elindul. Aztán Bimba tétován felém néz, feláll, de még közben is azon gondolkodik, hogy ide merjen-e jönni. Mintha leharapnám az orrát. Hát igen… az emberek egy része igen is fél tőlem… tudják, hogy erős vagyok… ez valóban így van… de aki ismer, az nem gondolna ilyen butaságot. Ebben a pillanatban rájövök, hogy a hátam közepére nem kívánom Bimbát. De végül mégis úgy dönt, hogy odajön.

- Harry…- ránézek. Műmosoly. Viszonzom. Ugyanúgy. - Tanárnő! Boldog karácsonyt!

- Önnek is, Harry! És még nem is gratuláltam a múltkori dolgozatához. Elsőrendű lett.

Talpnyaló. Felfordul a gyomrom. – Köszönöm, tanárnő. De elsősorban Hermione érdeme – válaszolom kissé hideg hangon, és figyelmemet visszaterelem a csillagszóróra.

Hallom, hogy vesz még egy nagy levegőt, hogy mondjon még valamit, de aztán inkább meggondolja magát, és kimegy a teremből. A szemem sarkából figyelem újra a társaságot, és látom, hogy Remus már egy ideje próbál megszabadulni a kissé hisztérikus állapotban lévő enyhén részeg Trelawneytől, de nem igazán sikerül neki, amit persze Piton nem is leplezett kárörömmel figyel.

A következő pillanatban Trelawney felpattan, rám néz. Merlinre, vajon most hogyan fogok meghalni? Hamarosan megtudom.

- Kedveském! – indul felém rogyadozó léptekkel és egy Lángnyelv whiskys üveggel a jóslástan tanárnő. – Igazán el kellene állnod a fenyőfa mellől, mielőtt még rád borul! Látom… igen, látom, ahogy maga alá temet!

Odatántorog mellém, az utolsó pillanatban sikerül elkapnom, hogy ne essen hasra a saját lábában.

– Tanárnő, azt hiszem, jobb, ha most visszamegy a szobájába. Az előbb láttam odakint a kertben a zordót.

Rémülten a szája elé kapja a kezét, kitágult szemeit a szódásüveg szemüvege még vagy tízszeresére nagyítja. Komikusan néz ki, de azért közben sajnálom is, hisz ugyanolyan áldozata egy tébolynak, mint én, csak ő összeroppant, míg nekem valahogy sikerült kitartanom. Lassan elhátrál tőlem, és visszamenekül a tornyába.

Már csak ketten maradtak. Remus és Piton. Mikor ezt ők ketten is realizálják, néhány pillanatig egymást méregetik kissé ellenségesen, de aztán úgy tűnik, nem tör ki a vihar. Remus tekintete inkább felém fordul, Piton figyelme pedig a kezében lévő pohár vörösbor felé. De mivel egész este nem láttam belőle inni, gyanítom ez ugyanaz az adag lehet, amit McGalagony köszöntője előtt kitöltött magának.

Aztán inkább Remust figyelem a szemem sarkából. Tudom, azon gondolkodik, hogy ha ő most idejön és elköszön, akkor kettesben kell hagynia a bájitalmesterrel, amihez nem igazán fűlik a foga. Azt ugyan tudja, hogy már nem fogunk egymás torkának ugrani, de akkor sem bízik benne, hogy jól sülhet el, ha magunkra hagy minket.

Nem nézek feléjük, inkább tudat alatt érzem a történéseket. Hogy Remus végül mégis elhatározza magát, és idejön hozzám. A közelsége, mint mindig most is felidézi az emlékeket, azoknak az emlékét, akiket elvesztettünk ebben az esztelen háborúban. A fájdalom, a szomorúság neki is mindig ott van a szemében, ahogy nekem. Még akkor is, amikor mosolyog. Közvetlenül mellettem áll meg, átkarolja a vállam. Meg sem lepődök már ezen a gesztuson, hisz olyan sokszor ölelt már magához, miközben vígasztalt, amikor magam alatt voltam. Nem volt ez sosem több, mint egy aggódó, gondoskodó barát őszinte ölelése, ahogy most is. És én is számtalanszor megtettem már vele, mikor neki volt szüksége rá. Hisz ő is a szakadék szélén volt, mert elvesztette a nőt, akit szeretett.

Halkan szólal meg. – Ugye tudod, Harry, hogy ők most is velünk vannak? A szüleid, Sirius, a barátaid, akik meghaltak…

- És Tonks is – teszem hozzá, mert tudom, hogy ő képtelen.

- Igen, ő is. Ilyenkor karácsonykor, és mindig. Itt vannak a szívünkben – mondja, és a szívemre teszi a kezét egy pillanatra. – Ugye tudod, hogy nem vagy egyedül?

- Tudom, Remus. És köszönöm, hogy a barátom vagy.

Megszorítja a vállam. Sokat segít nekem, és én is neki, errről szól a barátságunk. És ez a barátság komoly bajokban fogant, és sok mindenen keresztülment, így végtelenül erős. De most is szeretnék neki segíteni. Szeretném elterelni a figyelmét a fájdalmáról. Erre a legjobb módszer mindig, ha a kisfiára terelem a szót. Tudja, hogy miért csinálom, de akkor is… ha róla beszél, mindig mosolyog.

- Hogy van Teddy? – kérdezem tőle.

- Nagyon jól – mosolyodik el most is. – Lassan megteszi az első önálló lépéseit.

- Tényleg? Merlin… akkor nagyot nőhetett, mióta utoljára láttam.

- Valóban. A gyerekek ebben a korban nőnek, mint a gomba, és te már több mint egy hónapja nem láttad Teddyt. Ha valamelyik nap majd eljössz velem, rá sem fogsz ismerni.

- Rendben, ígérem, elmegyek veled. Kíváncsi vagyok a kis lurkóra. És Mrs. Tonksot sem láttam már jó ideje. Csak szólj, hogy mikor mehetek.

- Tudod, hogy bármikor jöhetsz, elvégre a keresztapja vagy. És amúgy is.

- Jól van, mondtam, hogy megyek.

- Rendben. Egy kis időre elhallgatunk, majd megszólal. – Minden rendben, Harry?

- A szokásoson felül? Igen, minden rendben – próbálom megnyugtatni, nem tudom, milyen sikerrel.

- Jól van, akkor én megyek. Az este további részét Teddyvel akarom tölteni. Megígértem neki, de… nyugodtan keress meg, ha van valami, oké?

- Oké, meg foglak keresni – ígérem, de eszem ágában sincs olyankor zavarni, mikor a kisfiával van. Hisz ez az egyetlen szituáció az életében, amikor igazán boldog tud lenni.

Fürkészőn néz rám. Tudom, azt latolgatja, hogy kettesben hagyhat-e Pitonnal. Egy pillanatra a fekete férfira nézek. Most éppen nem érzem túlságosan ellenségesnek, csak mérhetetlenül cinikusnak. Egy ideje mintha kiismertem volna a hangulatait. Ennek megfelelően viselkedve nagyjából el tudtuk kerülni a nagyobb konfliktusokat. Nagyjából.

- Menj csak nyugodtan, Remus. Nem lesz semmi gond.

- Biztos?

- Persze.

- Jól van. Akkor… boldog karácsonyt, Harry – mondja végül, és magához ölel. Viszonzom, megveregetem a hátát. Mikor szétválunk, még mosolyogva viszonzom a jókívánságot, még hozzáteszem, hogy adjon egy puszit a nevemben Teddynek. Végül az ajtóból még egy aggódó pillantást vetve rám, kilép a nagyteremből.

Mikor egyedül maradunk, nem nézek Pitonra. Nem tudom, mire számíthatok tőle, képes lesz legalább ma este, legalább karácsonykor ember módjára viselkedni? Nem agyalok ezen, inkább visszatér a figyelmem a csillagszóróhoz. Hosszú percekig csend borul ránk, szinte eggyé válok a kicsapódó szikrákkal, mikor egyszer csak látom a szemem sarkából, hogy Piton karba teszi a kezét, hátradől a székén, és rám néz.

- Potter, nem gondolja, hogy undorítóan szentimentális, ahogy ott áll a fa alatt? Maga a nagy karácsonyi ajándék, igaz?

Magamban elmosolyodok a saját naivitásomon: Piton meg a normális viselkedés. Nesze nekem, ezt most megkaptam. De egy pillanatig sem haragszom rá. Harag helyett inkább valami cinkos cinizmus villan a szememben, ahogy ránézek.

- Ahhoz képest, hogy undorítja a műsor, végignézte.

- Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy az egyes emberek a saját vérmérsékletük, becsületük és tartásuk szerint hogyan közelednek hozzád.

- És mire jutott?

- Alighanem ugyanarra, amire te – egy pillanatig egyik szemöldökét felhúzva néz rám. – Azt hiszem, most azt várod, hogy én is odamegyek hozzád. Ezt komolyan gondolod? – az arcán egy cinikus félmosolyféle. Mardekáros. Cinikus, gúnyos, provokatív, olyan, aki mindig eléri, amit akar. Igazi Mardekáros.

- Nem. Tudom, hogy maga nem fog idejönni, maga eléri, hogy én menjek magához.

- Az életben semmit nem sikerült még elérnem nálad az elmúlt nyolc évben. Mindig csak mentél a saját hülye fejed után.

- De mindig jól sült el, nem? – kérdezem pimaszul, mert tudom, hogy ez legtöbbször csak az ő hathatós közreműködése miatt volt így. Közben megindulok az asztal fele.

– Elhiszi, hogy a fele dicsőségemet magának adnám, ha megtehetném?

Vállat von. – Ugyan minek? – kérdezi, és tudom, hogy komolyan gondolja. Meg is értem, nekem sem kéne, ha módomban állna visszaadni. Leülök, ő rám néz.

- Megosztod velem a véleményed a többiekről?

- Miért?

- Puszta kíváncsiság. Na persze. Egy mardekáros sosem tesz semmit valamilyen érdek nélkül. Még egy kérdést sem. De azért válaszolok neki.

- Két ember volt köztük, aki… aki ember. A többi… - akaratlanul beleborzongok. A bájitalmester arcára nézve látom, tudja, mire gondolok.

- Madame Hooch… - kezdem, és ő bólint.

- Madame Hooch már régen beléd szeretett volna, ha ez lehetséges lenne. De úgy igazán, őszintén, szívből, amire mindig is vágytál.

Lesütöm a szemem. Lehet, hogy igaza van, de a hangsúlyában érzem, hogy van ott valami de. Amiért mégsem. Folytatja.

- De nem teszi. Mert… - elgondolkodik, hogy kimondhatja-e. De ha hiszi, ha nem, tudom. Eddig is sejtettem, de ezzel most biztos lettem benne.

- Mert leszbikus – mondom ki végül helyette.

- Igen. Mióta tudod?

- Nem tudtam, csak sejtettem. De ő mindig is közel állt hozzám, kedvelem. Éreztem, hogy valami ilyesmi van a dolog mögött. De maga honnan tudja?

- Ha hiszed, ha nem, Potter, szoktam beszélgetni az emberekkel. Már azokkal, akiket méltónak találok rá. Még akkor is, ha neked ezt nehezedre esik elképzelni.

Így, szemben ülve vele, ebben a pillanatban nem is esett olyan nehezemre elképzelni. Ezért nem is reagálok a beszólására. Inkább újra ránézek.

- Elmondja, mit tud Madame Hoochról, tanár úr?

- Miért? – fordítja ellenem a saját kérdésemet.

- Puszta kíváncsiság – használom fel az ő hárítását cserébe.

- Előbb mondd el, hogy mit gondolsz róla!

- Azt már mondtam, hogy kedvelem – pár pillanatra elhallgatok, hogy összeszedjem a gondolataimat -, és nem csak a kviddics miatt. Érzek benne valami erőt… valami tartást… nem tudnám pontosan megfogalmazni. És kedves, segítőkész, megértő, és nem mű. És nekem talán ez jelenti a legtöbbet.

- És ennek ellenére sosem beszélgettél vele, úgy igazán. – bólintok. – Miért?

Ezen el kell gondolkodnom, de igazából nem találok rá választ.

– Nem tudom, tanár úr. Van benne valami… talán távolságtartás… nem, ez nem jó szó. Nem tudom.

Bólint, majd egy kis időre most ő merül a gondolataiba, talán arról gondolkozik, hogy mit mondjon el nekem a tanárnőről. Végül megszólal.

- Madame Hooch… - kezdi végül – régi, gazdag, arisztokrata családból származik.

Egyik szemöldökömet felvonom az információra. Merlin… észrevétlenül vettem át ezt a szokást a velem szemben ülő férfitól, már hosszú idővel ezelőtt.

- Ez megmagyarázza a belőle áradó eleganciát – gondolkodok el. – De azt nem, hogy akkor miért tanít itt, a Roxfortban.

- A családja kitagadta, alig az után, hogy végzett itt a Roxfortban.

- De miért? – teszem fel a szinte felesleges kérdést.

- Az egyik ok az, amire elsőre gondolsz. A másik pedig a repülés és a kviddics iránti szenvedélye. Ez bizonyos körökben rangon alulinak számít, Potter. Bár… gyanítom, ezt nem tudod – teszi hozzá kissé gúnyos hangon, jelezve, hogy a közelébe sem érhetek azoknak a köröknek. Nem is akarok. És tudom, hogy ő sem, csak most jólesik neki, hogy engem cikizzen. Tegye. Legalább karácsonyeste legyen meg az öröme.

- Hogy viselte?

- A felszín alatt rosszul, de ezt kevesen látták. Ennek ellenére kitartott a saját elhatározásai, a saját élete mellett. És ez adta meg neki azt a tartást, amit te is érzel benne. De ugyanakkor a távolságtartását is. Rengeteg segítőkészség van benne, ennek ellenére kevés embert enged közel magához. De már így is túl sokat mondtam róla. Inkább beszélgess el vele te is. Az jobb módszer arra, hogy megtudj róla dolgokat, és kevésbé mardekáros. Ez a háta mögötti információszerzés nem illik hozzád, Potter.

- Fogok vele beszélni. Már régen kellett volna.

Bólint. Rövid időre megint elhallgatunk. - És a másik? – kérdezi végül.

Nincs kedvem válaszolni, mert tudom, ha felhozom Remust, abból csak vita lenne. De nem hagyja a témát.

– Lupin?

Bólintok, és várom, hogy kitörjön a vihar, de ezúttal elmarad. Inkább csendben megkérdezi - Túltette magát Tonks halálán?

Megrázom a fejem. – Az ilyen dolgokon nem lehet túllépni.

- Muszáj – mondja keményen, és a hangjában lévő erőltetett érzelemnélküliség többet elárul, mint sejtené. Szívesen feszegetném ezt a hangot és a tartalmát, de nem merem. Inkább másra terelem a szót.

- A kisfia sokat segít neki, hogy túlélje a gyászt. Szinte minden nap vele van.

- Könnyen lemondott róla. Túl könnyen.

- Ne higgye! Mellette voltam, mikor úgy döntött, hogy Teddynek jobb helye lesz a nagyszüleinél. Majd beleszakadt a szíve, de végül belátta, hogy így a legjobb. Ő nem mindig tud vigyázni a kicsire, nem lehet mellette mindig. Így viszont mindig együtt lehetnek, amikor csak lehetséges, és amikor csak szeretné, de nem kell aggódnia miatta.

- Talán igaza van... – mondja. Megint egy perc után szólal meg.

- Szóval kettejükben bízik – összegzi végül a beszélgetésünket.

- Magában is bízom – mondom óvatosan. Tudom, ezzel megint bombát robbanthatok, de valamiért azt akarom, hogy tudja.

- Nocsak – vonja fel az egyik szemöldökét. – Mivel érdemeltem ezt a büntetést?

Vállat vonok. – Mindig bíznom kellett volna. Úgy látszik mostanában nőttem fel annyira, hogy megértsem… és azért maga sem könnyítette meg ezt a felismerést.

- Valóban – ismeri be néhány pillanatnyi hallgatás után. Eltolja maga elől az eddig a kezében forgatott teli borospoharat.

– Nem jössz be hozzám?

- Miért? – kérdezem, és ezúttal tényleg érdekel a válasz.

Most ő von vállat. – Folytathatnánk ezt a beszélgetést kényelmesebb körülmények között… ihatnánk egy pohár bort.

- Hisz ebből sem ivott egy kortyot sem.

- McGalagonynak fogalma sincs a jó borról. Ez – mondja fintorogva – valami mágiával pancsolt lötty. De ha nincs kedved jönni… - megint vállat von – tégy, amit jónak látsz.

Elfárasztott már ez az este, és nkább vonz az ágyam, mint a további nehéz beszélgetés. Pedig törékeny ez a béke, amit a visszautasítással kockára tennék.

- Ne strapáld magad, Potter. A túl sok gondolkodás megárt a kis kapacitású agyadnak. Menj, és feküdj le! – mondja, és lassan feláll, majd a helyére tolja a székét. - Kettőnk között van értelme boldog karácsonyt kívánni? – kérdezi valami mély keserűséggel a hangjában.

- Nincs tanár úr! Egyikünk sem tudja, hogy milyen az, és azt hiszem, nem is fogjuk megtudni soha. Ez nem a mi sorsunk.

Bólint, pontosan érti, hogy mire gondolok. Megszokott lendületes lépteivel elhagyja a nagytermet, és én még percekig nézek utána, mielőtt követem a példáját. De még útban a szobám fele is rajta gondolkodom.

Láttam már embernek, de akkor még katonák voltunk egy háborúban, és meg kellett tanulnunk együtt dolgozni. Ez a beszélgetés valahogy más volt, és nem értem az okát, nem tudom, hogy mi történt. Aztán ahogy belépek a szobámba, egy sóhajjal úgy döntök, hogy ezt a rejtélyt nem ma este kell megoldanom.

Egy gyors fürdés után eldőlök az ágyamon, és megpróbálok aludni. Sejtem ugyan, hogy nem lesz könnyű, de mégis megpróbálom. Hátha ma este kivételesen sikerül. Csak mert karácsony van.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgolódok, és egyre csak forgolódok, de nem jön az álom, bármennyire is szeretném.

Helyette jönnek az emlékek, a rémképek, menetrend szerint, mint minden éjjel. Ó, Merlin, legalább karácsonyeste kímélnél meg ettől. De nem, ahogy egy pillanatra félálomba sodródok, már jönnek is a rémálmok. A háború, a nagy csata, a halottak látványa, a gyász… iszonyat… azóta a nap óta ezek a képek kísérik az éjszakáimat, de ma valahogy még az eddigieknél is nehezebben viselem.

Inkább felülök az ágyban, a hátam a támlának támasztom, és csak nézek magam elé. Végül nem bírom tovább, és sírva fakadok. Nem is tudom pontosan, hogy mit siratok. Az elvesztett barátaimat, vagy a hosszú időre tönkretett, lassan magához térő világot, vagy saját magamat? Ezt sosem tudtam eldönteni, mikor az érzelmeim ilyen szinten magukkal ragadtak, de sokszor gyanítottam, hogy ez mind egyszerre lehet benne égető könnyeimben.

Jó fél óráig folynak a könnyeim megállíthatatlanul, amikor rájövök, hogy most nem bírok tovább egyedül maradni.

Eszembe jut a bájitalmester meghívása, és szinte látom a csalódott villanást a szemében, mikor haboztam elfogadni. Talán ha mégis elmennék hozzá, nem küldene el. Igaz nála sosem lehet tudni, hogy mire mit fog reagálni, de azért egy próbát megér. Legrosszabb esetben elküld a fenébe, aztán visszajövök ide, és tovább bőgök.

Lassan felkelek, felöltözöm, és elindulok a pince felé. Végigfut rajtam a gondolat, hogy máskor akkor sem szívesen jártam erre, ha dolgom volt itt, most pedig önszántamból jövök, de aztán vállat vonok, és folytatom az utam.

Lassan elérek Piton ajtajáig, és bekopogok rajta. Eszembe jut, hogy talán már lefeküdt, és akkor aztán tuti mérges lesz, hogy felébresztem, de úgy tűnik nem. Viszonylag hamar ajtót nyit. Mikor meglát, egy pillanatra úgy néz rám, mintha egy kifejlett barlangi troll vetődött volna a pincéjébe.

Elgondolkodom, hogy miért, de nem kell túlzásba vinnem, azonnal rájövök. Nem tűntettem el a vörösre bőgött szemeimet. Öreg hiba volt, főleg vele szemben. Végigmér, de az arca már újra kifürkészhetetlen.

- Miért nem alszol, Potter?

- Aludni nem olyan könnyű, tanár úr.

- Ugyan, Potter. Csak belefekszel a pihe-puha ágyacskádba, lehajtod azt a túl okos fejedet a griffendélvörös párnádra, lehunyod a szemét, és már alszol is.

- Maga is így szokta, tanár úr?

A pillantásával ölni lehetne, de van mögötte valami más is. Szomorúság? Keserűség? Pontosan tudja, milyen álmatlanul forgolódni, vagy üvöltve ébredni egy rémálomból. Vállat von, nem válaszol.

– Mit akarsz?

- Áll még a meghívása, tanár úr?

Kis ideig elgondolkodva néz rám, majd szélesebbre tárja az ajtót, és beenged. Sosem jártam nála, ezért körülnézek. Kifejezetten kellemes a csalódás. Mindig egy szerzetesi cellát képzeltem el Piton mellé, egy falról lógó priccsel, egy rogyadozó asztallal és egy sámlival. Ezzel szemben a szoba, ahova belépek, kifejezetten hangulatos. Bár az összes fényforrás a kandallóban lobogó tűz, alaposan körül tudok nézni. A tónus ugyan kissé sötét, de erről csak a mahagóni színű bútorok, és a mardekárzöld ülőgarnitúra sötét színe tehet. És nem is elviselhetetlen a dolog, nagyon is illik a bájitalmesterhez, ahogy a könyvektől rogyadozó könyvespolca is.

- Ha befejezted a terepfelmérést, esetleg leülhetnél valahova – néz rám egy kis grimasszal, én pedig engedelmesen a kanapéjához sétálok, és leülök.

Így legalább őt magát is sikerül szemügyre vennem. A hivatalos öltözéke helyett egy fekete nadrág és egy egyszerű fekete ing van rajta. Megállapítom, hogy ez az öltözék határozottan jobban áll neki, sokkal jobban kiemeli karcsú de izmos alakját. Piton az egyik szekrénykéhez lép, két poharat és egy üveg bort vesz elő. Rám néz, elgondolkodik.

– Iszol velem egy pohárkával?

A hátam közepére nem kívánom most a bort, és ez valószínűleg az arcomra van írva. - Kapsz egy kortyot, mert érdemes megkóstolni, aztán majd eldöntöd. Ilyet még úgysem ittál. Ez… mindegy, hiába is mondanám neked.

Kinyitja az üveget, és tölt. Magának sem túl sokat, nekem pedig tényleg csak egy kortyot. Odasétál hozzám, átnyújtja nekem a poharamat, és végül leül mellém a kanapéra. Megforgatja a kezében tartott poharat, és nagyon lassan, élvezettel belekortyol, majd leteszi az előttünk lévő asztalkára, és várakozón rám néz. Tényleg semmi humorom most inni, de belekortyolok én is. Ez a mozdulat mellőz minden művésziséget, minden hozzáértést, ami nála megvolt. Megcsóválja a fejét, pedig már látja rajtam a változást. Ez a bor valóban fejedelmi. Lankás napsütötte hegyoldalakról mesél, gyönyörű őszről, vidám szüretről, gondoskodó, hozzáértő kezekről, melyek végigkísérték az útját a szőlőtőkétől egészen a borosüvegig. Szinte magával repít a születése helyére, érzem a simogató napsütést. Piton hangja ránt vissza a valóságba.

- Kellemes csalódást okozol nekem, Potter. A végén még kiderül, hogy tudod értékelni a jó dolgokat.

- Nem sok jó dologban volt részem az életemben, tanár úr, így megtanultam értékelni azt a keveset, amit kapok. Ami pedig a kellemes csalódást illeti, azt hiszem, ha vette volna a fáradtságot az elmúlt nyolc évben, hogy egy kicsit is odafigyeljen rám, akkor talán több része lehetett volna ebben az érzésben – mondom neki, de a hangomban most egy szemernyi szemrehányás sem bujkál, ahogy ő sem kapja fel a vizet a megjegyzésemre, csak figyelmesen néz rám.

- Azt hiszem, Potter – mondja végül – ezt ugyanúgy én is mondhatom neked. Belátom, hogy igaza van. Az, ami köztünk történt, legalább annyira az én hibám, mint az övé, így nincs jogom semmivel vádolni őt.

- Akkor ezt nagyon elszúrtuk, tanár úr?

- Nem, azt hiszem, nem – válaszol elgondolkodva. - A harag, a dac pont annyi erőt adott mindkettőnknek, amennyire szükségünk volt. Jó volt ez így. Túl kellett élnünk, és ezzel segíthettünk egymásnak a legtöbbet.

- Szóval segítségként alázott porba nap, mint nap? Nekem nem úgy tűnt.

- Akkor nem is úgy szántam, megnyugodhatsz. De most már számít ez?

- Nem, igazából nem. A háborúnak vége, az emberek végre boldogok lehetnek. Elmúlt a veszély, lassan helyreáll a biztonság, a bizalom, az élet végre a normális medrében folyhat… boldogan élhetnek.

- És te, Potter? Te boldog vagy?

Váratlanul ér a kérdése, elgondolkodom, de a válaszom egyértelműen nem. Viszont ezt nem akarom az orrára kötni.

– Ezt csupán három ember kérdezte meg tőlem a háború vége óta.

- Ezt már este kitárgyaltuk – mondja, és fürkésző éjfekete szeme továbbra is engem vizslat. – De ez nem válasz a kérdésemre.

- Az igazat akarja hallani? – a szeme sem rebben, így kénytelen vagyok válaszolni. – Nem. A legkevésbé sem vagyok boldog. Mitől kellene boldognak lennem? Attól, hogy ölnöm kellett, ha nem akartam meghalni, vagy attól, hogy rengeteg olyan embert eltemettem, akik közel álltak hozzám? Nem hinném, hogy ezek bármelyike okot adhatna a boldogságra. Örülök, amikor látom, hogy az emberek boldogok, de ez nem elég ahhoz, hogy én is boldog legyek.

- Tudom. Ezt időnként én is érzem – ismeri be.

- És a tanár úr? Maga boldog?

- Sosem hittem abban, hogy valaha az lehetek. Akkor sem, amikor véget ért a háború.

- És most?

Nem válaszol azonnal, csak néz maga elé. Mintha valamit latolgatna magában. – Még nem tudom – mondja végül. – Ez még sok mindentől függ.

Nem faggatom tovább, pedig szeretném, de tudom, magáról sosem beszélne. Égig érő kőfalakkal próbálja védeni saját magát, és ebbe ez is beletartozik, hogy sosem beszél magáról. Vagy legalábbis nem többet, mint amennyit muszáj.

- Sosem volt boldog, tanár úr? – kérdezem tőle, de csak egy apró sóhajt kapok válaszul. – És… édesanyám…? – tudom, hogy ezzel túlmentem minden határon, és hogy a következő pillanatban ajtón kívül fogom találni magam. Megérteném, ha így lenne. Elsápadok, és várom a robbanást, de amikor elmarad, lassan rá merek nézni. Lehunyt szemmel ül, aztán megszólal. A hangja olyan távoli, tele fájdalommal.

- Lilly csodálatos nő volt… szerettem. De akkor sem lett volna egy csöpp esélyem sem nála, ha apád nem jön a képbe. Nem… a lába nyomába sem érhettem soha édesanyádnak. Sokáig vádoltam magam a haláláért, míg végül ez az érzés a többi fájdalom és szenvedés mellett a fásultság ködébe veszett. Ennek már húsz éve. És nem kellene róla beszélnem neked.

- Miért? Azt hiszi, nem tudom, hogy szerette? Már régen tudom. Gyerek fejjel kimondhatatlanul haragudtam magára ezért. De később rájöttem, hogy csupán irigylem, amiért magának megadatott a lehetőség, hogy szeresse őt, nekem pedig az egyetlen emlékem róla a halálának pillanata. Nekem csak ennyi adatott belőle.

- Azt tudtad – néz rám -, hogy édesanyád halála volt, ami végül visszarántott a világos oldalra?

Ezzel meglep. – Nem, ezt nem tudtam.

Elfordítja a fejét, és nem mond többet róla, én pedig nem firtatom. Tudom, ezek már túl személyes gondolatok.

- Te voltál már boldog valaha, Potter? – fordítja ellenem a saját kérdésem.

- Igen. Néha… néhány pillanatra… a barátaim körében… vagy amikor Sirius azt mondta, hogy vele élhetek… De ilyenkor mindig történt valami, ami szilánkjaira törte a pillanatot.

- Most mondjam azt, hogy sajnálom Blacket?

- Csak ha tényleg sajnálja.

- Nem akarok hazudni neked. Az eddigi életem hazugságokról szólt. Főleg az utóbbi húsz év. Hazudtam mindenkinek. Többet már nem akarok. Belefáradtam.

- Dumbledore-nak is hazudott? – kérdezem, mert hirtelen valamiért nagyon fontossá vált, hogy tudjam a választ. Némi megvető undorral az arcán válaszol.

– Veritaszérum hatása alatt nem lehet hazudni.

Ledöbbenek. Dumbledore tényleg képes volt rá, hogy Veritaszérumot adjon neki? Válaszol a ki nem mondott kérdésemre.

- A saját főzetemet itatta meg velem – aztán a méla undor lassan eltűnik az arcáról, mintha már ez is mindegy lenne. – Nem tudtam neki hazudni, de nem is akartam. Fölösleges volt bájitalt innom, de mivel Albus szükségesnek ítélte, nem tiltakoztam – mondta, és közben a poharáért nyúlt, ivott egy kortyot a borából, majd visszatette.

- Nem lehetett könnyű – mondom neki még mindig a döbbenet hatása alatt.

- Meginni? Ugyan… a saját bájitalom, tudtam, hogy tökéletes. És bár vannak kellemetlen mellékhatásai, nem…

- Tudja, hogy nem erre gondoltam – szakítom félbe.

- Most sajnálsz, Potter? Ugye tudod, hogy nincs szükségem rá?

- Tudom. Ez nem… sajnálat… nem is tudom. Tudja, mikor már azt hiszem, hogy engem már semmi nem lephet meg, akkor mindig felbukkan valami a múltból, amin ledöbbenek. Én azt hittem, barátok voltak Dumbledore-ral.

- Barátok? Nem, Potter. Soha nem bízott bennem igazán, csak elvárta a feltétlen engedelmességet, ahogy tőled is. Csak míg rád szép szóval próbált hatni, lekenyerezni, magához édesgetni, addig nálam mindig a lelkiismeretemre játszott. Folyton a múltammal gyötört, mert tudta, hogy vezeklés címszó alatt bármire képes rákényszeríteni. Egy darabig hittem benne, hogy ettől tényleg jobb lesz, de egy idő után már tudtam, hogy nem, és azt is, hogy Dumbledore ezt csak azért csinálja, hogy felhasználhasson a céljai elérésére. Még arra is, hogy végül megöljem… - elhallgat, és tudom, hogy most inkább csak azért nyúl a poharáért, hogy ne kelljen tovább beszélnie. A mozdulata most nélkülözi az eddigi eleganciát, ahogy egy hajtásra kiissza a maradékot a poharából.

- Megnyugtatná, ha azt mondanám, hogy én sem voltam több neki, mint egy titkos csodafegyver? Bennem sem látta soha az embert, ugyanúgy ahogy magában sem. Sosem érdekelte, hogy mit gondolok, hogy mit érzek, csak hajtsam végre a parancsát…

- Tudom, hogy így volt, mindig tudtam. És nem nyugtat meg. Kihasznált téged, ahogy engem is. Csak, amíg nekem már minden mindegy volt, addig téged megfosztott egy normális élettől, és egy normális jövőtől.

- Magának sem volt minden mindegy – nézek rá még mindig hitetlenkedve.

- Ugyan, Potter… azt hiszed, ismersz? Hogy tudsz rólam bármit is?

- Ma este sok mindent megtudtam, tanár úr.

- Ezt azért ne szokd meg! Én nem ilyen vagyok. Csak írd a karácsony számlájára.

- Azt hiszem, téved, tanár úr. Én úgy érzem, ez az igazi arca, amit most mutat. A többi mind csak álarc. Védelem.

Lassan felém fordul, és valami csillog a szemében, amit még nem tudok, vagy nem merek hova tenni.

- És miből gondolod, hogy ez az igazi?

- Nem tudom. Csak úgy érzem.

- Úgy érzed? – kérdezi egyik szemöldökét felvonva. – És mit érzel még? – kérdezi szinte suttogva, és a lelkem megremeg ettől a hangtól.

- Én… nem is tudom... – dadogtam.

- Jól érzed magad most… itt… velem?

- Igen – ezt legalább határozottan tudtam, még ha azt nem is, hogy mit váltanak ki belőlem az ébenfekete szemekben felvillanó szikrák. Tétován emelte fel a kezét, és megsimogatta az arcomat. Csak egy röpke érintés volt, talán egy másodpercig tarthatott, és máris visszahúzódott. Elfordította a fejét, de bennem érzések tucatjai merültek fel. Az érintése forró volt, gyógynövény illatú és felkavaró. Egy hosszú percig egyikünk sem szólt, aztán megint ő törte meg a csöndet. De csak egy rövid kérdést tett fel.

– Miért?

Mit miért? Mi a fenét… aztán megértettem, mire kíváncsi. Azt szeretné, hogy magyarázzam meg neki, és magamnak is, hogy miért érzem jól magam vele. És, hogy magyarázzam meg neki azt is, hogy ő miért érzi jól magát velem.

- Nem kell mindent megmagyarázni – mondom végül, de tudom, hogy az ő racionális elméje igényli azt a magyarázatot, amit ezzel a válasszal megtagadtam tőle.

Rám néz, egy pillanatig bizonytalanul, de aztán ez eltűnik a tekintetéből. Egy újabb tétova mozdulat, ujjaival végigsimít a kézfejemen, majd fel a karomon, egészen a könyökömig, ott megáll. Lassan hajol közelebb hozzám, és én közben elveszni érzem magam az éjfekete szemekben örvénylő érzésekben. Csupán egy pillanatig furcsa érzés, ahogy az ajka az enyémhez ér. Ízlelget… finoman… szinte alig ér hozzám. Talán attól tart, hogy elutasítom. Saját magam döbbenek meg legjobban, amikor nem teszem. De hát Merlinre, ha egyszer jó érzés… ajkaink érintkezése lassan konkrétabb lesz. Ahogy egyik keze az arcomra téved, felsóhajtok. Csók közben is érzem, ahogy ő finoman elmosolyodik.

Na ne… Perselus Piton, ahogy mosolyog?

Biztosan többet ivott a kelleténél.

Erre a gondolatra aztán meg is dermedek, mert mi van, ha az egészet csak azért csinálja, mert a fejébe szállt a bor? Ha… Merlin, mi lenne akkor, ha kijózanodik, és rájön, mi történt? Meg is ölne.

Ezek a gondolatok a testemre is hatnak, nem csak megdermedek, de kicsit el is húzódok tőle, és ettől a mozdulattól már ő is kijózanodik.

Elhúzódik tőlem, majd feláll. Lassan a kandallóhoz sétál, a peremére támaszkodik.

- Ezt nem kellett volna – mondja halkan. – Sajnálom. Jobb lenne, ha most elmennél.

Hát komolyan gondolta? Lehet, hogy nem csak az alkohol miatt? De akkor hogy érthet ennyire félre?

- Menj! – mondja most már szigorúbban, de nem néz rám.

- Tanár úr… - belátom, hogy ez a megszólítás most nem helyénvaló. – Perselus… - csak egy rándulás fut végig a testén a keresztneve hallatán. Lassan megfordul.

- Menj el, kérlek! – mondja.

- Nem – válaszolom, ilyen könnyen nem fogok elmenni. – Én csak… én nem azért… csak attól ijedtem meg, hogy… hogy ha csak a bor miatt tennéd… hogy akkor… akkor holnap nagyon gyűlölnél, és ez megijesztett – hadarom szinte egy szuszra, mert félek, hogy ha engedem közbeszólni, akkor tényleg elzavar. Megrázza a fejét.

– Nem vagyok részeg, Potter.

Még egy pillanatig nézek rá, majd a tenyerembe hajtom az arcom. Merlinre, miért állítottam meg, miért voltam ilyen hülye? Bár az egész csak öntudatlan reakció volt részemről, úgy tűnik őt teljesen lehűtötte. Hallom, ahogy felém sétál, és megáll a kanapé háta mögött, pontosan mögöttem.

- Nem tudtam uralkodni magamon, ne haragudj!

Egy elkínzott mosoly tűnik fel az arcomon. – Pedig te mindig az önuralmadról voltál híres.

- Neked sikerült elérned, hogy elveszítsem a fejem. Felé fordulok, átnyúlok a kanapé háttámláján, és megfogom a kezét.

– Megbántad?

- Nem – néz le rám komolyan. – De nem akarlak olyasmibe rángatni, ami…

Nem hagyom, hogy befejezze. Ha már fogom a kezét, lassan visszavezetem a kanapéra. Leül az előbbi helyére, és megint azzal a fürkésző tekintettel néz rám.

- Mire gondolsz most? – kérdezem halkan.

- Hogy jobb lenne, ha visszaküldenélek a szobádba, és elfelejtenénk, ami történt.

- Nem fogok elmenni. - Tudom. Mondd, mit szeretnél? Legyen úgy, ahogy te szeretnéd.

Gyorsvonati sebességgel dübörögnek a gondolatok a fejemben. Vajon mit szeretnék? Éveket adnék az életemből, ha erre a kérdésre akár csak magamnak is, de válaszolni tudnék.

- Szeretnék itt maradni veled! – csak ennyit mondok végül. Nem tudom miért, de vonz a közelsége, a hangja, az érintése, és ő pontosan érzi, hogy mi zajlik le bennem.

- Gyere ide! – nyújtja felém a másik kezét is, és én megfogom. Lassan magához húz, és átölel. Egy egészen kis ideig feszélyez ez a közelség, de aztán gyorsan felengedek, ahogy megérzem a testéből áradó meleget, az illatát. Csak odabújok hozzá, és a vállára hajtom a fejem. Megsimogatja a hátam, de csak egész finoman.

- Tényleg azt hitted, hogy csak a bor miatt csókoltalak meg? – bűntudatosan bólintok, és érzem, ahogy megcsóválja a fejét.

- Miért tetted? – nézek fel rá egy pillanatra.

- Mert kívántalak – mondja így egyszerűen. Nincsenek nagy szavak, nincsenek hazugságok. Mert ő ilyen. Egyenes, kíméletlenül őszinte, karakán, és jól is van ez így.

– Sajnálom, ha megbotránkoztattalak vele.

Megrázom a fejem. Semmi ilyesmit nem éreztem.

- Nem? Biztos? – kérdezi, és hallom, hogy kicsit mosolyog. Felnézek rá, és látom a szemén, hogy most is kíván. De ezúttal nem ér váratlanul a csókja, és ezúttal eszembe sem jut elhúzódni. Továbbra is hozzásimulok, sőt lassan a vállára csúsztatom a kezem. Csókja ezúttal is olyan gyengéd, mint először, puhatolózó, ismerkedő. Aztán ahogy megérzem a nyelvét az ajkamon, lassan utat engedek neki. Ő lassan, érzékien felfedezi a számat, majd táncba hívja a nyelvem. Öntudatlanul csúsztatom a tarkójára a kezem, mintegy közelebb húzva magamhoz. Válaszul végigsimít a gerincemen, és a testem beleremeg ebbe az egyszerű érintésbe.

Csókunk lassan szenvedélyesebbé válik, és ahogy felfedezőútra indult keze letéved a fenekemre, belenyögök a szájába. Érzem, ahogy ez az apró hang még tovább tüzeli a vágyát, megszakítja a csókot, de csak azért, hogy áttérhessen a fülemre, és a nyakamra. Szinte elolvadok, ahogy a fülcimpámat nyalogatja, majd elhaló nyögéseket csal ki belőlem azzal, ahogy végigcsókolja a nyakam és a kulcscsontom, majd visszatér a számhoz, és egy újabb szenvedélyes csókban forrunk össze. Hirtelen elszakítja magát tőlem, és én nem tudom, hogy mi a baj. Valamit rosszul csináltam?

- Harry… - suttogja rekedten – figyelj rám… vagy most megállunk, vagy… később már nem leszek képes megállni.

De nekem eszem ágában sincs megállni. – Kívánlak! – mondom most én, és mélyen a szemébe nézek, hogy érezze tényleg így van.

- Nem kellene ennyire elkapkodnunk… - Mi a baj? – kérdezem, és megfogom a kezét.

- Félek, hogy reggelre megbánnád.

- Az előbb én gondoltam ugyanezt rólad. Perselus… én nem érzem úgy, hogy megbánnánk. Már nem.

Látom, hogy nem nyugtattam meg teljesen. Magam sem tudom, hogy mi sugallja, de egyik lábamat átvetve rajta, mintegy lovagló ülésben az ölébe ülök. Egy pillanatnyi halvány mosoly játszik az arcán, majd összeszűkült szemmel méreget pár másodpercig. Aztán előrehajolok hozzá, és most én vagyok, aki megcsókolom őt. Egy elégedett sóhajjal adja át magát a csóknak, de nem hagyja sokáig, hogy én irányítsak. Ahogy megint átveszi a kezdeményezést, finom kezei lassan utat találnak a pólóm alá. Felnyögök, ahogy megérzem forró érintését a bőrömön. Újra végigsimít a gerincemen, és hatás nem marad el.

Elszakítom ajkam az övétől, hogy hátrahajthassam a fejem, és még jobban belesimuljak az érintésébe, Perselus pedig élve a felkínált lehetőséggel, megint a nyakamat csókolja végig. Amikor megunja, hogy a pólóm nyaka folyton az útjába áll, lefejti rólam a feleslegessé vált ruhadarabot.

Miután a póló a földön landol, szemével és kezével egyszerre simít végig a mellkasomon. A következő csók alatt vakon próbálom meg kigombolni az ingje gombjait. Az utolsó néhány azonban be van tűrve a nadrágjába. Megpróbálom óvatosan kihúzni, amit ő egy halk nyögéssel nyugtáz. Amikor már az összes gombját sikerült némi nehézségek árán kigombolnom, lassan lesimogatom a válláról az inget, odahajolok hozzá, megízlelem válla finom selymes bőrét, majd végigcsókolom a nyakát, egészen a füle mögötti érzékeny területig.

Halk sóhajaiból érzem, hogy nagyon is jólesik neki, amit csinálok A közben a hátamat simogató két keze most határozottan a fenekemre mozdul, és erőteljesen közelebb húz magához. Ahogy egész testünk összesimult, érezhettem vágyának egyértelmű bizonyítékát hozzám nyomódni, majd magamban megállapítottam, hogy én sem maradok el mögötte.

Ezután, meg sem szakítva a csókot, egy ravasz mozdulattal hanyatt fektet a kanapén, majd miután felméri a terepet, a fülembe suttogja, hogy ez így nem valami kényelmes, de végül inkább nekem szentelte a figyelmét. Visszahajolt a nyakamhoz, majd végigcsókolgatta a mellkasom, el-elidőzve a mellbimbóimnál, amivel kéjes nyöszörgéseket csalt ki belőlem.

Ezen nem is csodálkoztam, hiszen csókjaival, nyelvével égető utat vágott a bőrömön, és ezek az érintések egyre jobban perzseltek. Végül tudatosul bennünk, hogy a kanapé valóban nem a megfelelő hely arra, hogy tovább folytassuk egymás testének felfedezését, ezért Perselus lassan feláll, és felém nyújtja a kezét.

- Gyere – súgja miután felálltam én is, és egy futó csókot nyom a számra – az ágyam kényelmesebb lesz.

Átkarolja a derekam, és a hálószobája felé vezet. Nem sok lehetőségem van körülnézni, mert ahogy becsukja mögöttünk az ajtót, újra a karjaiba zár, és elhalmoz a csókjaival. Majd a testemen barangoló keze végül a nadrágom gombjával kezd foglalatoskodni, lehúzza a cipzárt, amitől bennem szorul a levegő. Rám néz, és pontosan tudja, hogy milyen érzéseket vált ki belőlem.

Pokolian kívánom minden érintését, és megőrülök a várakozástól. Lesimogatja a fenekemről a farmert, majd teljesen megszabadít tőle. Mielőtt újra hozzám lépne, perzselő tekintetével végigmér, és úgy érzem, tetszik neki, amit lát. A szemében ég a vágy, de még egy hosszú pillanatig kínozza magát és engem is, mielőtt újra a karjaiba zárna.

Közben lassan az ágy fele kormányoz, és gyengéden hanyatt dönt rajta. Megpróbálom magam után húzni, de nem hagyja. Újra végignéz rajtam, majd eszméletlenül lassan kigombolja a nadrágját, és közben figyeli, hogy milyen hatással van rám. Mondanom sem kell, hogy lélegzetvisszafojtva bámulom, ahogy lassan megszabadul a nadrágtól. Ezután végre mellém fekszik, és most én vagyok, aki türelmetlenül, vágyakozva, szenvedélyesen csókolom őt.

Kezem először bizonytalanul simogatja a testét, majd amikor hallom, hogy milyen jóleső apró sóhajokat tudok előcsalogatni belőle, felbátorodom. Lassan rájövök, hogy neki is vannak ugyanolyan érzékeny pontjai a testén, mint nekem. Ahogy felfedezem ezeket, kicsit eljátszadozom velük, egyre jobban felizgatva őt is.

De közben nem tétlenkedik ő sem, és végül égető tenyerét rásimítja a még az alsónadrágomban dudorodó kőkemény férfiasságomra. Egy pillanatra megszűnik körülöttem a világ, ahogy végigfut rajtam a gyönyör, és ez csak fokozódik, mikor lassan simogatni kezd. Közben nyelvével az egyik mellbimbómon játszik, majd perzselő csókokkal indul lefele a hasamon, végül elidőzve az egyetlen rajtam lévő ruhadarab szegélyénél.

Tudom, hogy érzi a bennem tomboló vágyat, de azt is tudom, hogy a végletekig akarja feszíteni a húrt, mielőtt megszabadít ettől az utolsó felesleges ruhától. Már majdnem megfogadom magamban, hogy ezért kíméletlen bosszút állok, mikor végre lefejti rólam, és egyúttal megszabadul a sajátjától is. Majd visszatér, és ott folytatja, ahol abbahagyta. A kezével továbbra is simogat, és a hasamat csókolgatja, majd áttér a már lüktető férfiasságomra, ami olyan gyönyörrel tölt el, hogy félő, mindjárt elélvezek.

Sokáig kényeztet a szájával, és úgy érzem, hogy lassan beleőrülök a gyönyörbe. Végül egyik keze lassan elkalandozik a fenekem felé, és finoman, szinte kérdőn érinti meg a bejáratomat. Azonnal tudom, hogy mit szeretne, és ahogy ránézek, egyértelműen csillog a szemében a vágy, de mellette ott a kétség is. Kicsit bizonytalan vagyok, tudom, hogy ez elsőre nem lesz túl jó érzés, de azt is tudom, hogy neki most milyen fontos.

- Tedd meg! – súgom neki, de csak egy bizonytalan pillantást kapok válaszul.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, Harry, hogy jó ötlet. Fájni fog… és érzem, hogy félsz. Nem akarlak bántani.

Valóban félek. Nem is kicsit. De látom a szemében, hogy most mindennél jobban szeretne bennem lenni. És én szeretném ezt megadni neki. Visszahajol a nyakamhoz, néhány finom puszit ad, miközben a fülembe suttog.

- Mondd, mit szeretnél, Harry? Legyen úgy, ahogy te szeretnéd. Anélkül is boldoggá tudlak tenni, hogy megtenném…

- Tedd meg! – kérem újra, és ő bólint.

Megcsókol, ezúttal újra végtelenül gyengéden. Közben egy nonverbális invitoval magához hív egy tégely olajos krémet. Keze lassan végigsimogatja a testem, kissé elidőzik kőkemény férfiasságomnál, majd továbbhalad a fenekem felé. Aztán belenyúl a krémbe, és lassan az egyik ujját belém csúsztatja. Felszisszenek, de a csókja gyorsan elfelejteti velem a kis kellemetlen érzést. Amikor a már a második ujja is bennem van, rátalál egy pontra, aminek érintése eddig ismeretlen gyönyörrel tölt el.

Amikor úgy érzi, hogy már kellőképpen előkészítette a dolgot még egyszer mélyen a szemembe néz, mintha újra az engedélyemet kérné. Bátortalanul rámosolygok. Némi bizonytalanság után feltérdel, újra belenyúlt a krémes tégelybe, és kent magára egy jó adagot, majd lassan belém hatol. Igaza volt, mikor azt mondta, hogy fájni fog. Fáj… pokolian. Összeszorítom a szemem, de nem tudom megakadályozni, hogy kicsorduljon belőle egy könnycsepp. Visszahajol hozzám, gyengéden lecsókolja a könnyeket az arcomról.

- Nem kell erőltetnünk, Harry – súgja a fülembe, és érzem, hogy vissza akar húzódni, de én nem akarom ilyen könnyen feladni.

- Várj… már… nem olyan… rossz – mondom neki, pedig még mindig eszméletlenül feszít. Megcsókol, hosszan, érzékien, de közben nem mozdul. Hagyja, hogy szokjam az érzést, hogy bennem van. Idővel tényleg enyhül egy kicsit a kellemetlen érzés. Amikor végül megmozdul, már csak egy kicsit rossz. Nagyon lassan mozog, finoman, tudom, hogy nem akar nekem több fájdalmat okozni. Végül így is megtalálja bennem azt a pontot, amit az ujjaival ingerelve olyan csodálatos érzést okozott. Ahogy most is végigfut rajtam a gyönyör, az alattam lévő takaróba markolok.

Perselus is érzi, hogy most már élvezem, hogy mozog bennem, így egy kissé fokozza a tempót. Lassan már csak ezt a csodálatos érzést vagyok képes érzékelni a külvilágból, és Perselus nyögdécselését, ami azt jelenti számomra, hogy neki is olyan fantasztikus érzés, mint nekem. Amikor úgy érzem, már nem sok van hátra a beteljesülésig, magamhoz húzom még egy csókra, majd néhány pillanat múlva a testemben felrobban a gyönyör, és belülről szakít apró darabokra.

Csak annyit érzékelek még, hogy pár másodperc múlva Perselus teste is megmerevedik, és tudom, hogy ő is követ az eddig számomra ismeretlen magasságokba. Végül levegőért kapkodva rám borul, és hosszú percekig együtt próbálunk újra kapcsolatot teremteni a külvilággal. Neki sikerül először, így apró puszikkal borítja be az arcom. Amikor végre van erőm kinyitni a szemem, elmerülök az éjfekete pillantásában.

Rámosolygok, és ő halványan viszonozza. - Ne haragudj, hogy… - kezdené, de nem hagyom, hogy folytassa.

- Cssss… ne! Csodálatos volt… köszönöm. – suttogom, és magamhoz húzom még egy gyengéd csókra.

Amikor szétválunk, egy gondos tisztítóbűbájt küld mindkettőnkre, majd hanyatt fekszik, magához húz, és átölel. A vállára hajtom a fejem, és csak hallgatom a még mindig dübörgő szívverését. Egyikünk sem szól, talán nincs is szükségünk szavakra, csak egymás közelségére. Most csak ez a fontos. Még sokáig érzem, hogy cirógatja a hátam, és most hihetetlenül megnyugtató ez az érintés. Erre a gondolatra elmosolyodom, és ezzel a halvány mosollyal az arcomon hagyom, hogy végre elsodorjon az álom.

~~o~~

Reggel én ébredek először, de meg sem merek mozdulni, nehogy felébresszem Perselust, aki még mindig magához ölel, ahogy alszik. Elmosolyodom, amint felidézem az éjszakát. Csodálatos volt, és most is melengeti a szívem, ahogy átölel, de akkor sem értek sok mindent. Eszembe jut Madame Hooch figyelmeztetése… a gátak csak bennem vannak. Igaz. Engednem kell, hogy lassan átszakadjanak.

De miért most? Miért pont vele?

És nem utolsó sorban, miért egy férfival? De ezek a kérdések egyre halkabban szólalnak meg a lelkemben.

Lassan Perselus is felébred.

Elenged, felkönyököl mellettem.

Látja, hogy gondolkodom. - Megbántad – mondja csendesen, és lehajtja a fejét.

Nem kérdés volt, kijelentés. Tele mérhetetlen szomorúsággal. És én nem tudom hirtelen, hogyan tiltakozzam.

- Nem! – szinte felkiáltok. Rám néz.

– Csak elgondolkodtam. Olyan sok mindent nem értek most. De egy pillanatra sem bántam meg, ami történt. Ugye elhiszed?

Hosszú ideig néz a szemembe. Tudom, hogy most nem olvassa a gondolataimat, pedig most engedném. De most csak a szememből szeretne olvasni. Végül megszólal.

– Igen, Harry. Hiszek neked. A megkönnyebbüléstől egy pillanatra lehunyom a szemem, majd újra rá nézek.

– Minden azzal a csillagszóróval kezdődött… - gondolkodok el.

- Pontosan, Harry – mondja egy szabad szemmel szinte nem is látható mosollyal.

– Minden azzal a csillagszóróval kezdődött.

És ahogy most a szemébe nézek, hirtelen megértem. A megbűvölt csillagszóró, ami úgy elbűvölte az én lelkemet is, az ő műve volt.

- Te voltál? – kérdezem csodálkozva. – A csillagszórót… te?

- Igen, Harry. Én voltam. Én tettem oda. De csak reméltem, hogy észreveszed. Hogy felfigyelsz rá. Hogy majd jelent neked valamit.

- Szóval minden a terveid szerint alakult, igaz? – kérdezem kissé bizonytalanul.

- Nem volt tervem. Csak reményeim.

- És most hogyan tovább?

Rám néz. A tekintete halálosan komoly. – Attól félsz, hogy csak ennyire kellettél? Karácsony estére, ágymelegítőnek? – lesütöm a szemem, nem tudok ránézni. Valóban felmerült bennem ez a gondolat, és ő ezt pontosan tudja.

- Harry… elmondom neked, amit gondolok, és kérlek, ne szólj közbe… majd utána válaszolhatsz – ránézek, de látom, hogy még mindig komolyan beszél. Bólintok.

– Azt mondod, hogy sok mindent nem értesz… hidd el, sok hasonló gondolat kavarog az én fejemben is. Nem tudom… nem értem, hogy mi történik most velünk, de azt tudom, hogy képtelen lennék most úgy továbblépni, mintha nem történt volna köztünk semmi. Jól éreztem magam veled, és nem csak… az ágyban, hanem egész este. Szeretném, ha nem csak ennyi lenne az egész. Ha lenne folytatás… Nem fogok neked nagy szavakat mondani, nem stílusom… és talán még nincs is itt az ideje. Viszont… és ennek tudom, hogy nem fogsz örülni… józan ésszel gondolkodva arra kell kérjelek, hogy amíg a diákom vagy, addig ne folytassuk…

- Perselus! – nem bírom tovább, közbe kell szólnom. Miért mondja, hogy szeretné, hogy legyen folytatás, mikor a következő szavával elküld magától? De ő két ujját a számra téve elhallgattat.

- Harry, hallgass végig! Ha leteszed az utolsó vizsgád, és ha te is akarod… itt foglak várni, és a karjaimba zárlak, ahogy bekopogsz az ajtómon. Megígérem neked. De ha buta módon kockáztatunk idő előtt, és kiderül, mindkettőnket elbocsáthatnak. És tudom, hogy ezt te sem akarod – sóhajt. – Ennyit tudok neked most mondani. És most hallgatlak.

Most viszont valahogy nem jönnek a szavak. Elgondolkodva hallgatok. Egy olyan lehetőséget kaptam az élettől a boldogságra, amire nem számítottam. Egy olyan helyen, egy olyan embertől, akire álmomban sem gondoltam volna.

Ez a felismerés megbénít.

Végül ránézek, mert tudom, hogy várja a válaszom. - Megesküszöm neked, Perselus, hogy amint kiléptem az utolsó vizsgámról, az első utam hozzád vezet. És addig minden este a csókod emlékével fogok elaludni.

Megsimogatja az arcom. – Várni foglak – suttogja, és még egyszer megcsókol.

Aztán lassan felkelünk, felöltözünk. Majd megszakad a szívem, ahogy most ránézek. Itt kell hagynom egy éppen csak felfedezett boldogságot. Látja a szomorúságot a szememben. Odajön hozzám, és átölel. Úgy kapaszkodom belé, mintha az életem múlna rajta.

- Öt hónap, Harry. Erősek vagyunk, ki fogjuk bírni! – mondja halkan, és igaza van.

Annyi mindent túléltünk már mi ketten, mi ez nekünk? Ki fogjuk bírni, csak pokoli nehéz lesz.

- Menj! – mondja szigorúan, miközben elenged, és én szót fogadok neki, talán életemben először.

Az ajtóból még visszanézek rá, mintha most akarnám az emlékezetembe vésni örökre azokat az ónix színű szemeket, pedig ez már régen megtörtént.

Végül kilépek az ajtón. Tudom, az elkövetkezendő hónapokban a tudatom mélyére kell rejtenem az érzéseimet, az emlékeimet. Lám, mi mindenre nem jó az okklumencia, amit tőle tanultam. Gondosan elrejtem a történteket, és tudom, hogy csak esténként az elhúzott ágyfüggöny rejtekében fogom őket előszedni újra, mikor úgy gondolhatok rá, hogy az senkiben ne keltsen gyanút.

Ez lesz a legnehezebb.

Hogy senki ne lássa, senkinek ne tűnjön fel, hogy mit érzek. Most már azt hiszem, tudom, mit érzek. De várnom kell. Várnom kell, míg igazán érezhetem, míg kimutathatom.

Öt hónap. Ót hosszú hónap.

Itt lesz a közelemben, és mégis olyan távol.

De ki kell bírnom. Tudom, hogy ki fogom bírni. A csókjai emléke fog erőt adni és a remény, hogy eljön a nap, mikor újra a karjaiba zár.

És mellette megtalálhatom a karácsony értelmét is.

Család.

Otthon.

Szeretet, szerelem.

Összetartozás.

Azt hiszem, jövő karácsonykor már érteni fogom, miről szól ez az ünnep.


	3. Chapter 3

Eltelt fél év.

Hosszú volt, pokolian hosszú.

És végül eljött a nap, az a bizonyos… amikor az utolsó RAVASZ vizsgámra készülök.

Egész éjjel nem jön álom a szememre. Nem a vizsga miatt, á, dehogy, amiatt cseppet sem aggódom. SVK, mert miért is ne pont az lenne?

Persze én vagyok az utolsó, mert a bizottság kíváncsi rám, és nem utolsó sorban szeretnének egy kicsit megszorongatni. Látni, hogy mire is képes a kis Megmentő… mintha valamiféle cirkuszi látványosság lennék. Belegondolok… nekik soha nem is voltam más.

Remus egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal néz rám, de eszemben sincs rá haragudni, tudom, hogy ő legkevésbé sem tehet róla.

Nos, ha a minisztérium emberei szerettek volna megszorongatni, hamar letettek róla. Gyorsan belátták, hogy esélyük sincs ellenem. Nem tudnak belém kötni, főleg SVK-ból nem. Elvégre ők igen csak kispályások Voldemorthoz képest. Még azokhoz képest is, akiktől tanultam. Akinek olyan mesterei voltak, mint nekem… Dumbledore, és Perselus… és a többiek is. Remus vagy Mordon, és a Rend többi tagjai, akik mind elszántan adták át nekem felhalmozott tudásukat… ez a rakás minisztériumi bohóc elbújhatna a lábtörlő alá velük szemben.

Enyhe bosszúsággal a lelkemben figyelem a próbálkozásaikat, és ha nem sietnék valahova, még talán szórakoztatna is. De így csak bosszant. Végül egy óra múlva feladják, kénytelenek megadni a legjobb jegyet.

Mikor végre elhúznak a francba, Remus odalép hozzám, megáll mellettem és átkarolja a vállam.

- Minden rendben?

- Ezeken a hülyéken kívül? Persze – válaszolom szórakozottan, miközben még mindig fejcsóválva nézek utánuk.

- Biztos? Figyeltelek, Harry… bár leiskoláztad őket, ahogy kell, máshol jártak a gondolataid.

- Ez valóban így van Remus. Teljesen máshol jártam. És igazából mennem kéne. Már így is túl sokáig… - de félbeharapom a mondatot. Tudom, hogy bízhatok Remusban, de nem tudom, hogy erre a dologra hogyan reagálna Hiszen ők, úgymond ősi ellenségek.

Bár a háború vége óta őket sem láttam egymásnak esni. Régen szinte mindennapos volt, hogy Perselus belekötött valamiért, apróságokért, leginkább mondvacsinált okokból, de mostanában erre nem volt példa. Mintha hallgatólagos fegyverszünetet kötöttek volna.

- Vár valaki, igaz? – néz rám összeszűkült szemmel, és borostyánszínű szeme villanásából rájövök, pontosan tisztában van a helyzettel.

- Miből jöttél rá?

Nagyot sóhajt. – Ismerlek benneteket. Mindkettőtöket. Csupán ennyi. És karácsony estéje óta megváltozott köztetek valami. Sokáig nem tudtam, hogy mi, de aztán megértettem. De mondd Harry… egészen biztos vagy benne, hogy jó ötlet?

- Úgy gondolod, hogy nem? – nézek rá, és valóban érdekel a véleménye. Ő az egyetlen, akinek érdekel a véleménye. Ő az egyetlen, aki rajtam kívül valamennyire ismerheti Perselust. Hisz bár nem túl jó viszonyban, de lényegében egymás mellett nőttek fel, és azóta is több ponton találkozott életük ösvénye. Sokat tudnak egymásról, még ha barátok nem is lesznek soha.

- Ilyet nem mondtam – válaszol elgondolkodva. - Ő… ő egy olyan ember, akinek nagyon nagy szüksége lenne a szeretetre, és mint ilyen nagyon tudna szeretni is. Ha… ő is komolyan gondolja, egy életre boldoggá tudna tenni. Csupán elég nehéz természete van, és féltelek. Mellette könnyen megsérülhetsz.

- Tudom, hogy aggódsz, Remus, és hálás vagyok. De azt hiszem nem lesz semmi baj.

- Rendben – adja meg magát végül. Kedvesen gratulál a vizsgáimhoz, bár ő is tudja, hogy ez már csak formaság volt, és már régen túl vagyok azon a szinten, amit ez a félig-meddig nevetséges vizsga bizonyít, majd végül utamra enged.

Egy nagy sóhajjal indulok el a pince fele. Azért remeg a gyomrom, meg kell hagyni, nem is kicsit. Mi van, ha csak én vártam ennyire ezt a napot? Ha ő már rég elfelejtette, hogy mit ígért?

Az elmúlt néhány hónapban szinte sosem maradtunk kettesben, így alkalmam sem volt beszélni vele. Mindketten betartottuk az ígéretünket, hogy addig nem folytatjuk ezt a dolgot, amíg még tanulok. De az órákon, és a nagyteremben az étkezések alatt néha elkaptam a pillantását, ahogy rajtam felejtette ébenfekete szemeit. Ilyenkor az a tekintet szinte perzselte a bőröm, de sosem tartott tovább egy pillanatnál. Szinte azonnal magára öltötte azt a kifürkészhetetlen álarcot, amin még engem sem hagyott soha átlátni.

Az elmúlt fél év mindenesetre érdekes tapasztalatokkal szolgált. Perselusszal még a háború vége óta megszokottnál is békésebb vizekre eveztünk. Azt nem állítom, hogy órai összecsapásaink száma a nullára redukálódott volna, korán sem. Sőt, továbbra is szigorúbb volt velem, mint bárki mással, de valami mégiscsak változott.

Én is sokkal komolyabban készültem az óráira, mint eddig. Lassan-lassan utolértem magam, és igyekeztem bepótolni az elmúlt években összeszedett lemaradásomat is. Ő pedig ezt észrevette, és a maga módján méltányolta. Továbbra is lehordott a sárga földig, ha észrevette, hogy hülyeséget készülök elkövetni, vagy esetleg már el is követtem. Közölte, hogy ilyen tudással a másodéves csoportjában lenne a helyem, nem pedig a RAVASZ előkészítőjén. De miután kiadta a mérgét, egészen emberi hangnemben magyarázta el, hogy mit hibáztam, mi lett volna a következménye, és hogyan kell jól csinálni.

Először csak nálam használta ezt a módszert, ami eddig nem volt szokása, de később már mások esetében is. Ezt a változást többen is észrevették rajta, de Hermione szerint csupán az volt az oka, hogy a háború befejeztével ő is rengeteg feszültségtől és stressztől megszabadult, amit eddig rajtunk vezetett le. Tudom, hogy ebben is van némi igazság, de én inkább a közöttünk történtek számlájára írom ezt a változást.

Ahogy teltek a hetek, egyre jobban kiismertem a hangulatait, és egy idő után már elég volt csak belépnem a pincebeli bájitaltan terembe, és már az ajtóban érzékeltem, milyen kedve van.

Most azonban ezek a gondolatok csupán átsuhannak a fejemen, ahogy a pincében lévő lakosztálya fele tartok. Amikor odaérek az ajtajához, néhány másodpercre megállok, hogy összeszedjem magam, uralmam alá hajtsam láthatóan remegő lábaimat, majd bekopogok.

- Gyere be! – mondja, és a hangjában lévő elfojtott türelmetlenségből már érzem, hogy ő is úgy várta ezt a pillanatot, ahogy én. Kinyitom az ajtót, és látom, hogy a megbűvölt ablaknál áll. Lassan megfordul, néhány másodpercig farkasszemet nézünk, majd becsukom az ajtót, és odasétálok hozzá. Csak akkor merek felnézni a szemébe, mikor már az utolsó lépést is megtettem.

Ahogy felnézek, lassan két tenyere közé fogja az arcom, és gyengéden megcsókol. Az elmúlt végtelenül hosszú hónapok minden sóvárgása, minden reménye benne van ebben a csókban. Hosszú percekig képtelenek vagyunk elválni egymástól, de aztán, amikor mégis remegve szétválunk, szorosan magához ölel.

- Már nagyon vártalak - súgja a fülembe.

- Siettem, ahogy tudtam - nézek fel rá egy pillanatra, de aztán visszahajtom a fejem a vállára. Szükségem van most a közelségére, arra, hogy minden porcikánk érintkezzen, hogy érezhessem a testének melegét, az illatát, a szoros ölelését a derekamon. Hihetetlen megkönnyebbülést érzek most a karjaiban, és még nagyon sok mindent. -

Mit szeretnél most, Harry?

Mindig ezt kérdezi, hogy én mit szeretnék. Pedig sosem hittem volna, hogy ennyire képes alkalmazkodni, ennyire képes elfogadni valaki másnak a döntését.

Elgondolkodok, hogy valójában mit is szeretnék. Az elmúlt fél év minden napján veszettül hiányzott nekem az a férfi, aki most a karjaiban tart. Ez a két erős kar most olyan biztonságérzetet ad a számomra, amilyet még soha nem éreztem. Szeretnék vele maradni, szeretném megismerni, úgy ahogy senki más nem ismeri.

- Szeretnék hozzád tartozni… szeretnék végre otthonra találni… - mondom végül halkan, és csak remélem, hogy ő is ezt szeretné.

- Én felajánlom neked az otthonomat Harry... szívesen megosztom veled. De tudnod kell, hogy a többi nem lesz könnyű.

- Nem érdekel.

- Tudom. De neked is tudnod kell, hogy meg kell küzdenünk a világgal, és neked még velem is. Lehet, hogy ez lesz a legnehezebb – vallja be, majd még egy sóhajjal hozzáteszi - Vagy talán az, hogy én megküzdjek saját magammal.

- Érted bármivel szembenézek. Még veled is. És neked is segítek, ha engeded - mondom egy apró mosollyal.

- Rendben – bólint beleegyezően. - Legyen ezúttal is úgy, ahogy te akarod. De ez volt a harmadik és egyben utolsó eset - teszi hozzá egy mardekáros mosollyal.

- Szóval ezentúl te leszel a főnök. - Természetesen. Miért, mit hittél?

Megcsóválom a fejem. Nem is tudom, mit hittem... Hogy a mardekár házvezető tanára enged abból, hogy csak és kizárólag ő diktálja a feltételeket? Hogy képes kompromisszumot kötni? Hogy képes a saját magányos világába befogadni valakit? Hogy saját hitével ellentétben képes arra, hogy boldog legyen? Hogy mindkettőnknek adatik egy lehetőség, hogy túllépjünk a múltunk tengernyi fájdalmán, és a jövő fele fordíthassuk a figyelmünket?

Igen, ezt mind hittem.

És most már tudom, hogy igazam volt.

Mindez igaz.

Már csak őt kell meggyőznöm erről, és tudom, hogy képes vagyok rá. Képes vagyok rá, hogy végleg áttörjem a falait, és boldoggá tegyem.

És hiszem azt is… nem, most már biztosan tudom, hogy a következő karácsonyunk már olyan lesz, mint minden embernek.

Szeretettel teli, békés, és boldog.


End file.
